


Letters From My Mother

by Fibi94



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi, letters from marisol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Marisol left a journal to her daughters, an empty journal, filled with her letters to them all set to magically appear when the time is right.





	1. Letter 1: To Macy, Mel and Maggie

_To Macy, Melly and Maggie,_

My dear, dear girls, if you are reading this letter it means you found one another, I know there are a million and one things you want to ask me, things you want to know and I will try and help you as much as I can, this journal is my way, in its pages you will find the wisdom when you need it. I wish I could be there, talking to you, telling you what I saw face to face but it wasn't meant to be, so I’ll leave you this.

Take care of one another, and never forget, you are better together, your differences are your strengths and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood.

Love Mom.


	2. Letter 2: To Macy, Mel and Maggie

_To Macy, Mel and Maggie_

My sweet girls, I will assume you have met your Whitelighter, he is a little annoying isn’t he? A little rough around the edges from time to time, a little overbearing, but he is amazing, truly amazing. He loves you like family, and this bond will only grow stronger as the time grows, you will love him back. I only ask one thing of you, treat him kindly, treat him like a human, respect his feelings, respect his pain, witches often tend to forget that whitelighters are living beings, with feelings and emotions, they treat them like soldiers to be used and then discarded, like tools in an never ending battle against evil, and they see themselves as that as well. Yours will too, he will be stupid and self sacrificial from time to time but make sure you take care of him, even when he frustrates you and angers you, especially when he frustrates you and angers you. Remind him that he is human, always tell him you love him, never let him doubt that he is as part of your family as each other, and don’t let him convince you that he is replaceable, because he is not and you will see that. Do these and trust me he will bring immense joy in your lives in return. He’s just a little broken and might need some special treatment but he’s worth it. You will see it.

Love mom.


	3. Letter 3: To Macy

My dear Macy,

I couldn’t believe the day I would write you this would come, if you are reading this entry you are expecting your first child, I had told you and your sisters in my previous letter that your Whitelighter would bring immense joy into your lives if you care for him and if you’re reading this you did. I know you worry about this child, it’s only normal, every first time mother does, he worries as well, but neither of you needs to, I have seen this child, and he will be born healthy, he will grow up loved surrounded by his friends and family, by you, Harry and his siblings. He will look like his father more, which will bother you a little, but he is a lot like you as well, you will see it as he grows just how much he takes after you after all.

Rest east my dear because your fears are unfounded this time,

Love, mom (soon to be very proud grandmother)


	4. Letter 4: To Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These letters are not in chronological order.
> 
> This letter is after episode 10

To Harry,

You didn’t expect to find something for you here did you? Well I’m full of surprises sweetheart, I told you that before. I know you feel like the world is crumbling, you feel like the walls are caving in right now but I assure you it’s temporary. All will fall into place sooner than you think, just hang on. You are strong enough to do so, I know you are. Over the course of the next few months you will go through some of the hardest moments in your life, and there’s nothing else I wish more than to tell you but I can’t. I know it sounds insane but through the pain and turmoil you’ll get to the reward, and it’s good, it’s so good darling. I want to warn you I do but I can’t, the future I’ve seen is too precious to endanger and in a year or so from now you’ll agree. I love you but you have some growing up to do, use the lessons the difficulties will give you and do that.

It will all be worth it in the end.

Love, Marisol.


	5. Letter 5: To Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is showing his infant son around the house when he comes across another letter.

Harry,

If you are reading this you just became a father, you are probably holding your baby son right about now, he’s a calm baby isn’t he? Enjoy the most of the time you have with him, he will be grown up before you even realize it, take your time to spend time with him, he needs his daddy a lot, he will need you even more as he grows, it might get hectic in the next few years, as your family with Macy will grow, but never lose sight of your main goal, and that is your family, nothing is more important than your kids, your wife and your sisters (in law but still) no matter what the Elders have brainwashed you into believing, you matter to them, they need you, they cannot replace you and they do not want to replace you. You are my daughter’s husband, my grandkids’ dad, my daughters’ brother, and my son you are family and family is not replaceable. Take care of yourself you might find yourself in a situation where you think you have to take the bullet for my girls but remember you can heal them, they cannot heal you. No one can heal the dead. Make sure you take care of yourself, and don’t you ever believe that if anything happens to you your family will be alright, because they won’t be, you are not replaceable!

Love, mom

P.S. You better not cry on my grandson!


	6. Letter 6: To Mel

My dear Mel,

You just made the hardest choice of your life and I know you are probably feeling like dying but this too shall pass. Losing Niko might feel like the end but it is not. I cannot tell you when, and I cannot tell you with who but you will find love again, and you will be happy again, even if at times it feels like this sadness will never leave, it will. Just stay strong my dear, and it will get better. Soon.

Love mom.


	7. Letter 7: To Maggie

My dear Maggie,

I know how you are feeling right now, you think Parker is gone, but he isn’t, you feel like you’re all alone but you aren’t, you feel like your heart is ripped off but it isn’t. All is not lost my sweetheart, on the contrary, life is just beginning.

Parker will be back, one day when he’s feeling comfortable with himself, and you and he will have the happy ending, your destiny is to be together, but you are both too young for this, too young, too immature, not ready. You are young, you need to make mistakes, you need to grow, and so does he. So let him grow, and do the same as well, take your time.

When Parker walks back into your life, it will be for good, he will come back and stay, until then take your time to live your life to the fullest.

Love Mom.


	8. Letter 8: To Macy

Macy,

You just lost Galvin, and I know it hurts, it hurts a lot, no matter how messed up this relationship was he was your first love and he will always hold a special space in your heart. This letter is not about Galvin though, this is about another man, you probably haven’t noticed it yet but Harry is not himself. You will notice slowly that he’s changing, remember I told you he is a little broken, and might need some special care and the time came.

He will start spiraling in the next few weeks and you will feel lost, there’s nothing you can do to stop it I’m afraid, this is a journey he needs to take, all you can do, all you need to do is be there for him. When he breaks down gather his pieces, when he falls down, pick him up, when he loses himself, remind him who he is, when he cries wipe his tears. Be there and remind him who he is, remind him the truth. He is loved; he has a family and a home. He has you.

It’s not wrong what you’re feeling, and you are not a bad person for feeling that way for Harry Galvin might have been your first love but I assure you Harry is your last. And right now he needs you. Remember take care of him and he will bring immense joy in your life in return.

Love, Mom.


End file.
